


Courtroom Gossip

by Acetate (DramaLama)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Mainly PWP, Powerbottom!Naruto, with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the prince and his knight are the subject of much speculation and many scandalous rumours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtroom Gossip

“I wonder who tops between the two.” Lady Ino muttered, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“The prince’s knight of course!” Sakura exclaimed from her perch against a chair. “Look at him! Our prince wouldn’t stand a chance. Don’t you agree Hinata?”

Hinata blushed and twiddled her thumbs together. “I-I believe our prince would be the-the-the-“

“-one on top.” Ino finished, much to Hinata’s relief.

“Oh, please. Have you seen Sir Sasuke’s body!”

“Have you, my Lady?”

Sakura coughed and motioned for one of the servants to bring her a glass of water and another to start fanning her. “Don’t be crass. Of course I haven’t. You really believe our prince would be able to dominate Sir Sasuke?”

Ino grinned, all teeth. “One hundred percent.”

As unbecoming as it was of a noble lady like Sakura, she scoffed all the same. “I find that rather difficult to believe. He is so…”

“Domineering?”

“Clumsy.”

Hinata chuckled with her hand covering her mouth. “That is true. Our prince is s-somewhat clumsy.”

Ino scowled. No truer words were spoken but she’d seen the pair together when they believed they were alone. “Clumsy” wasn’t the only word that came to mind. “Despite his…outward appearance. I still believe prince Naruto would top. Hinata you agree with me don’t you.”

Hinata nodded.

“So-“

“-But.” Hinata winced at having cut off the blonde. “F-forgive me, Lady Ino. I did not mean to offend!”

Ino shook her head and smiled at the flustered noble. “No offense meant, Hinata. Please, continue. We would _both_ like to hear what you have to say.”

Sakura nodded and smiled in encouragement.

Hinata smiled shyly, relived. “I-I believe, our prince is much more forthright but I also doubt Sir Sasuke would agree to to-to receive…” Her face was flushed bright red by the end.

Ino popped a grape into her mouth as Sakura spoke. “What do you mean?”

“U-um. So-um…I think…prince Naruto, uh.” Hinata looked about ready to pass out from embarrassment so Ino decided to intervene.

“You believe Naruto to top…from the bottom.”

“What?”

Hinata nodded vigorously.  

“That does not seem so ridiculous a suggestion, I’ve heard the same from some of the other ladies.”

Sakura glared at her blonde friend. “What does she mean by that? I do not understand.”

Ino grinned. “She means, my dear, that prince Naruto likes to command his knight while being ploughed.”

Sakura spluttered. “That-that is preposterous!”

“Not from the bit of gossip I heard among the serving women yesterday.”

“What bit of gossip?”

 

* * *

 

“Prince Gaara sends his regards, my prince. He invites you to take a visit down to Suna whenever you wish.”

Naruto smiled. “Tell him I’ll make time in the winter. I don’t think I could handle a trip in the summer with that kind of heat, and inquire into his health and family and when he’ll next visit. I miss him.”

The messenger nodded and left through the double doors at the end of the great hall.

“He only just left three days ago. How can you miss him already?” Sasuke spoke from his position next to Naruto’s throne. The blonde was acting ruler until his father returned from the west and Sasuke had been more than peeved when most of the blond’s time had been taken by these inconsequential ‘requests.’ No one cared whether a farmer believed his crops were the wrong colour. Sasuke sure as hell didn’t.

“I cannot miss a close friend?” Naruto replied, grinning up at his knight.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. That would be uncouth. “That is not what I said. I asked how you can miss someone who has only just left, _recently_.”

Naruto cracked his neck, much to Sasuke’s annoyance and straightened up in his seat, ready for the next batch of people.

“I miss you the moment you leave, Sir Sasuke.”

Sasuke scowled but he didn’t add anything further.

 

   


“That man…”

“Was lovely?”

“-An utter imbecile.”

Naruto laughed out loud. “He wasn’t that bad.”

Sasuke undid the front of the blonde’s coat. Well used to the intricate lacings of Konoha style clothing for the nobility. He himself preferred the easy straps of his light armor or Naruto’s casual outfit during his spars. Less ties to undo.

The bright red coat slipped off the blonde’s shoulders and Sasuke scowled as it dropped to the ground. He bent over to pick it up and fold it for the servants to collect in the morning but a boot on top of the coat stopped him in his tracks.

“The servants won’t be happy when they find dirt marks on the coat, my prince.” He shot a glare up at the blond as he said it. It wouldn’t be Naruto who’d get an hour long lecture from Iruka in the morning but Naruto just smiled down at him with that infuriating grin of his.

“Leave the coat where it is and take my boots off.”

Sasuke directed his glare towards the offending rawhide boots Naruto always wore. They were courtroom ones so they were practically spotless. He released the coat and started unlacing the boots.

“Not here.”

Sasuke stopped. “Where would you deem it acceptable to have me remove your boots then, my prince?” He ground out, fingers inching to strangle the blonde. He was looking forward to their next sparring session.

Naruto made his way over to the giant bed in the corner of the room and sat on the end of it.

“Here.” He said, tapping his foot in emphasis.

Sasuke wouldn’t dare admit aloud that he’d stomped over to the blond but he’d grudgingly stomped over to the blond before dropping to one knee and proceeding to unlace Naruto’s boot, again.

“When will you get a servant to undress you or have you forgotten that I’m your knight, not your servant boy.”

“I thought you enjoyed doing this.” Naruto toed the boot off and let Sasuke start on the second one.

Sasuke scoffed. “Unfortunately, I would like to inform you that I do not.” He pulled the second one off and hooked his fingers under the hem of Naruto’s sock and tugged that off too but he lost his balance and fell on his back with a huff when Naruto shoved his chest with that same foot.

“Stay.”

Sasuke scowled. Whether at Naruto or himself he wasn’t sure.

“Good boy.”

His scowl darkened.

Naruto stood up, only to stalk closer to Sasuke and perch himself on top of the knight’s crotch.

“It’s a good thing you’re not wearing your armor today, eh.”

Sasuke wanted to punch the grin off the prince’s face and shove his tongue down his throat at the same time. What came out instead was a broken groan as Naruto ground down against his crotch.

“Let’s play a game.”

Sasuke still had the sock clutched in a death grip in his hand.

“You have to do exactly as I command-”

“How is that any different from what I do every day?” He interjected, sarcastically.

Naruto ground down, harder against Sasuke’s growing erection. Sock released from its cage, he grabbed the blonde’s hips and thrust up, once, twice before Naruto reached for his clothed cock and gripped it, hard. He choked, hips stuttering to an immediate halt.

“Naru--gods--hurts…” He ground out through clenched teeth.

“You should’ve let me finish then.” Naruto released him and continued on as if he hadn’t just tried to strangle Sasuke’s cock to death. “As I was saying, you do exactly as I command and my first order is for you to not touch me. The second is for you to not move…so much. I don’t mind if you squirm.”

Naruto grinned before he leant down to lap at Sasuke’s lips in apology.

Sasuke glared at him but released his hips and opened his mouth in forgiveness all the same.

The blond’s tongue delved inside. Tasting of this mornings butchered fowl and almond milk. Sasuke himself had eaten porridge with bits of smoked meat and he briefly wondered if Naruto recognised the taste.

The kiss was slow and sensual with the prince languidly mapping out the cavern of Sasuke’s mouth as if he wasn’t familiar with every inch already. It didn’t take long for the heat in Sasuke’s belly to pool lower down and his fingers started creeping up his prince’s side before Naruto broke the kiss.

“Do I have to tie you up for you to do as I say?”

It took a second longer for the question to process through Sasuke’s fog-addled brain but when it did, he lowered both hands immediately.

“Good boy.” Naruto praised, low and deep into Sasuke’s ear. “Good boy.” He repeated.

His breath hitched and it took every ounce of his willpower not to thrust up into Naruto like some mindless animal.

“Stay like that and close your eyes.”

It took a fair amount of time but with Naruto uttering praises and encouragement into his ear, both eyes soon slipped closed. His body tensed up at the loss of vision but the blond just kept whispering and stroking his face, his sides, his arms.

“I’m here. I’m right here. Don’t worry.”

He drew in a deep breath and felt his body succumb to Naruto’s silken caresses, so much, so that he didn’t even notice when his prince had removed his pants. It was only the tug of his boots that knocked him out of the haze. Almost making the mistake of opening his eyes, he quickly clenched them shut.

“Open your eyes.”

The sight that greeted him wasn’t what Sasuke had been expecting and he almost lost it right then and there.

Naruto had taken the time to remove his pants as well as Sasuke’s. He’d left their shirts on but had unbuttoned his own so Sasuke could clearly see his nipples, both hard against his chest. It made him absently wish that he’d been the one to remove his prince’s clothing. He’d never been able to resist rubbing and pinching them during the early hours of the day before he dressed Naruto for court. A flushed and desperate prince was his favourite kind of prince, although--

Naruto watched him with an almost predatory gaze, stroking Sasuke’s member at a ridiculous snail’s pace. It wasn’t the contact much less having Naruto’s entire attention focused solely on him that had Sasuke panting in no time.

\--This kind of Naruto wasn’t so bad either.  
  
Precum dribbled down his cock, which Naruto messily smeared along his member, wetting it from tip to base. The blond repeated the motion a couple more times before he suddenly leant down, lips scant centimetres away from the head. Sasuke’s toes curled and he held his breath, eyes wide. His prince had never done this before.

Pink tongue flicking out to taste the slit and Sasuke had to turn away least he lose his mind.

“Don’t turn away. Watch me.”

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke turned back around. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, hoping the pain would slice through his pleasure induced haze. It didn’t help.

He watched Naruto lick up from the base and swirl his tongue around the slit of his head, gathering precum onto his tongue to let it dribble down onto Sasuke’s aching balls, which he wouldn’t stop rubbing.

He watched Naruto take the whole length into his mouth and suck while brushing along the underside of Sasuke’s cock with his tongue.

Whatever game the blond wanted to play. Whatever torturous lesson he wanted to teach Sasuke here. The Uchiha had had about enough but…Uchiha’s were stubborn. Fiercely so. So he grit his teeth and watched, helplessly, as Naruto continued to play with his cock.

The prince glanced up at him once, cock still between his lips. Probably to check whether his knight was still fit for duty. Sasuke had to admit. _He_ wasn’t even sure anymore.

Naruto released him with a quiet pop and Sasuke didn’t know whether to shout or breathe a sigh of relief.

“Watch me.” He repeated as if Sasuke could or would want to do anything else.

He sat up so that he was balanced on top of Sasuke’s thighs. His own erection pressed against Sasuke’s. Naruto leant back until Sasuke could spot his twitching hole before he sent him a wink and a devious grin and stuck his fingers into his mouth, coating three digits with plenty of saliva. Too much in Sasuke’s case because it took him a ridiculous amount of time.

That first finger had almost been his undoing because of the moan that had accompanied it. Naruto had both eyes squeezed shut and his head tilted back, vulnerable neck bared to the world and Sasuke wondered if the blond was so far gone as to allow his touches—or his cock—in replacement of his fingers.

The second and the third were easier to endure if not from sheer determination alone but he couldn’t shift his eyes away from Naruto’s twitching, wet hole. Saliva coated the rim and dribbled from it obscenely. Sasuke knew for a fact that the blond had purposefully avoided his prostate and he wanted desperately wrench those familiar screams and cries from his golden haired sire.

Finally done, Naruto inched up so that he was balanced just above Sasuke’s straining erection. The knight didn’t get a seconds reprieve before his prince slid right down to the base with a satisfied moan.

“Nar—“ Sasuke choked out. Too strung out already. He wouldn’t last another second. His fingers dug into Naruto’s sides like a vice.

“Don’t you dare cum Sasuke.”

“I can’t—“

“You can.”

“No, I—“

Naruto started moving. Rough and uncoordinated, he bounced up and down on Sasuke’s cock in a broken rhythm. Sasuke could see his arms shaking and his legs straining from the effort. His heavy pants ringing loud in Sasuke’s ears and in that instant, Sasuke gave in.

He gripped the blond’s arms and flipped them over, slipping out of Naruto in the process but thrust right back in with a frustrated growl. He set a punishing rhythm, pounding in and out of the blond, mindful to change the angle each time until he had Naruto crying out with each brutal thrust.

“Faster, Sasuke.”

Sasuke moved faster. Pulling out so that only the tip remained before he slammed right back in. He felt Naruto’s lips brush against his drenched neck and a hard tug on his hair. He bared his neck in submission. Felt his blond bite down and suck at the wound. Sasuke tensed up and choked, his climax washing over him unexpectedly. Naruto groaned, the sound muffled against his neck before he felt him coat their chests and stomachs with his own release.

The pair lay panting against each other. Both coming down from their high. Sasuke still sheathed inside Naruto. It was Naruto who pushed him back with a whine. Sasuke slipped out with his trademark scowl causing the prince to laugh.

“Come here, Sasuke.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. They were still playing this silly game? He scooted closer to Naruto.

“Clean me.”

Sasuke glanced down at their sticky chests and rolled his eyes. Damn lazy prince. He made to stand up to retrieve a washcloth and bowl by the nightstand but Naruto grabbed his arm and tugged him back down onto the bearskin rug with a huff.

“Not with that.” Naruto said, shaking his head.

Sasuke glanced down at the prince’s chest then looked up to meet Naruto’s answering grin.

Damn lazy prince of his.

He got started on the arduous chore of having the prince thoroughly cleaned before the dinner tonight. It wasn’t him that would be getting a lecture from Sir Kakashi if they showed up a bit late after all.

 

* * *

 

“That! That is an outrageous tale!” Sakura exclaimed, both hands covering her beet red face.

Hinata was in much the same state, albeit having contributed to bits of the story herself.

Ino shrugged. “That is what I heard.”

“Lies!”

“Why don’t you ask the prince yourself if the tale is true?”

“As if I would do such a disgraceful thing! Why do you not question him instead, Lady Ino?”

“I like to believe it to be true, although the opposite presents far more of an attraction to me.”

“The opposite?” Hinata inquired with a tilt of her head.

Ino stood up to sweep gracefully over to the lady Hinata’s side. “One where our dear prince is dominant. In all aspects.” She said with a flourish of her fan.

The resulting blush had Ino in tears.

Sakura recovered far more quickly. “I stand by the notion that Sir Sasuke tops.”

“Your proof?”

“I’m glad you asked, Ino dear.”

 

 

 

“What was so amusing?” Sasuke inquired.

The pair were out in the gardens, making their way to one of the castle’s many towers.

Sasuke had been about to head over to the barracks to speak with Kakashi about a new training drill he wanted to incorporate in the army’s regime when he’d caught his prince laughing alone in the halls. Immediately hurrying over to the blond had only caused Naruto to laugh harder and double over with tears in his eyes.

Naruto chuckled again at the question and Sasuke winced, rubbing absently at his chest. That weird sensation was back again. He’d have to speak with the physician about this soon in case it was a serious ailment.  

“I’ll tell you some other time, Sasuke. It was just a bit of courtroom gossip I’d overheard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick with a cold for the past week (and the next chapters of my other stories are proving to be hell to write) so I procrastinated by writing this instead. Like an idiot.
> 
> Side note: I'm literally using this fic as smut writing practice.


End file.
